


overdue revenge

by autisticlalna (mathonwys)



Series: casting a shadow (Shadow People AU) [10]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Abandoned Shadows, Gen, References to past trauma, Shadow People AU, Temporary Character Death, can yall stop getting stabbed jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/autisticlalna
Summary: “ 'Hey, Doc,' Leviathan drawled. 'We need to talk.' "Levia's not sure what's up with Shadoc's whole redstone issue. He's a season late to do anything about it, but he can at least get some revenge on Shadoc's behalf.(written for the Shadow People AU by mine-sara-sp on tumblr!)
Series: casting a shadow (Shadow People AU) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	overdue revenge

**Author's Note:**

> we have now reached the point of "the AU has AUs of itself now"
> 
> ill probably talk about it more later bc im working on another fic w/ Levia in it but. basically, there's now an AU of the shadow people AU where, when the hermits left for Season 7, their shadows didn't transfer over as expected. it was honestly pretty depressing, especially with the shadows feeling like the hermits had just... up and abandoned them, while in reality Xisuma, Mumbo, Doc, Joe, and etc were doing everything they could to try and get them back. not helped by, when the s6 shadows WERE ported over, they discovered that some of the hermits had summoned new shadows, so there's like lingering resentment and jealousy and stuff
> 
> ...and then the spau discord decided that Doc's S7 shadow is a shitpost overlord that sings Fergalicious and would kill for Shadoc.
> 
> he also happens to do a lot of redstone, so the topic of Shadoc's power was bound to come up eventually.

Leviathan sighed at the burnt-out mess he’d spent the past few hours working on. Shadoc cringed away as the buzzing static hum surrounding him died off; his near-identical twin looked over his shoulder to give the nervous shadow an “are you serious?” look. “ ** _Really?_ ** ** What’s gotten into you?** ”

When the shadows from the previous season had gotten imported with the combined efforts of Xisuma, EX, and their own shadows, Levia had been rather  _ curious _ about the shadow Doc had before. One of the first things Doc said to him had been “You’re not Shadoc,” after all, and had refused to resummon him until he was certain that Shadoc was safe and sound in their new server. He hadn’t expected him to be so…  _ weird _ . Quiet. Timid. Flinched at loud noises. Always gave off the aura of being five steps away from a nervous breakdown.

It was weirder when he’d brought the topic up to another shadow from the previous season and they said Shadoc used to be  _ worse _ — that the Shadoc he knew now was an improvement after the emotional disaster he’d been after Doc first summoned him. Wack.

Anyway, as it turned out, Shadoc wasn’t the biggest fan of redstone. That was fine, he guessed, except for the fact that pretty much everything Levia  _ did _ was redstone. Hell, Shadoc had been downright terrified of him at first, even after he got over the whole “I think Doc replaced me” thing, and stuck close to either Doc or Mumbo’s old shadow— Mumble, or something?— and found an excuse to leave whenever Levia was around. That only delayed the inevitable, though, and Leviathan had made it his mission to befriend this poor sack of self-esteem issues.

_ Then  _ he found out that Shadoc was one of the rare shadows that had developed a power. Namely, Levia had discovered this when Shadoc had a panic attack when one of his contraptions didn’t work as intended and, uh, exploded it. He’d apologised, but it became very much a problem when Levia kept trying to get him to help out and there was a random chance Shadoc would freak out and wreck it.

Like just now.

Shadoc sat down on the floor and huddled up like he was doing his best impression of one of those metal folding chairs. Levia squatted down next to him and rested his hands on his knees. “ **No, really,** ” he pressed. “ **This is getting out of hand. What’s your deal?** ”

“ **I don’t like redstone,** ” Shadoc said in a very small voice. Leviathan rolled his eyes, ignoring the part where it wasn’t visible if not for his exaggerated head gesture; Shadoc peeked up at him with a guilty expression. “ **It’s… it’s… it’s complicated… ** “

“ **I’ve got time,** ” Leviathan pointed out as he gestured to the smouldering wreckage behind him. “ **I need to rebuild this, might as well.** ” He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, then paused as Shadoc reached out and grabbed him by the hem of his lab coat.

“ **N- No, it’s—** “ Shadoc squeezed his eyes shut tight; Levia’s casual expression turned to one of concern as he felt more than heard the resonating hum he’d come to associate with Shadoc’s power activating. “ **—you… you… you actually don’t know?** ”

He sounded… afraid. Confused, but afraid. Levia carefully pried the other shadow’s fingers from where he was holding onto the fabric of his lab coat in a death grip and sat down next to him. “ **Know ** ** _what_ ** **?** ”

-

Doc felt a prickle of unease. Before he could turn around, a pair of hands clapped down on his shoulders; he jumped and reached for his sword, only for his shadow to spin him around, still digging his claws into his shoulders, and give him a feral grin. Doc took a second to figure out which one it was— Leviathan, judging by the ponytail and vaguely murderous expression— and hoped that he wasn’t next on the list of unprepared test subjects.

In the span of a season, Doc had gone from having a traumatized shadow to having a shadow that was completely  _ insane _ . Being around Leviathan was a health hazard, unless you happened to be Shadoc. Or himself, under normal circumstances.

Except now Doc got the feeling that he was off the list.

“ **Hey, Doc,** ” Leviathan drawled. “ **We need to ** ** _talk._ ** ”

-

*** Docm77 was slain by their shadow**

*** Docm77 was slain by their shadow**

*** Docm77 was slain by their shadow**

*** Docm77 was slain by their shadow**

*** Docm77 was slain by their shadow**

-

When Xisuma hauled Doc out of the trap, the cyborg creeper was dazed and still trying to process what just  _ happened.  _ One moment Leviathan had been glaring at him, then the next moment he’d grabbed Doc’s sword… and then he’d woken up in bed, only for a hidden mechanism to activate and drop him down into a lethal contraption.

A…  _ familiar _ contraption.

“...re you okay?” Xisuma repeated. Doc snapped back to reality as the admin shook him by the shoulder; he could see that X was concerned behind his visor, and did a little dismissive half-wave.

“I’m good,” Doc said. Or, at least, he was as good as someone could be after being spawn-killed several times in a row. “But, er… I think Leviathan has a grudge now.”


End file.
